Poinsettia
by XxLoomingTearsXSorrowWristsxX
Summary: A depressin Vampire stori.


AN: Special fangz to mi friend Ana who helped me develp da storey 4 dis, u fucking rock girl!

Hi, my name is Fred A. Monco. Feeling bored with my cntemperary state of un-living and not doing much I have decided to write what is happening in my so called un-life. This will act as my Jurnal of sorts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today is 12:01am 13. 07 .2006. once again my name is Fred Monco but the name I had when I was alive, everyone calls me Akira now. Oh and btw im a Malkavian Vampire.

I have short, slit, raven black hair, thick sideburns and eyebrows alot like Anton LaVey. My left eye is gray-ish brown and my right eye is icy blue so basically like Marilyn Manson, I have an average looking face and a well built body with a sex-pack (cuz am sexy loloz) I have lots of dark and moody tattos of skulls, fog and broken mirrors on my right arm and an iron cross tattoo on my left under which it says the word AMON, which is a demon btw.

I am a goth punk if you couldnt tell and I live in a borking place called Stroudsburg PA. It is a small Silent Hill like town sorrounded by nothing but the dark woods. I live in a strange but modern looking medieval, European style cottage like house which was built on a wrun down Asylum in the 1900s. I was born in march of 1951. and I died and got Embraced in 1979. which makes me roughly in my mid 50s rn, but since im immortal I like like in my late 20s to eraly 30s anyway.

I live with my roomate and bff who is a 11th gen. Malkavian (im 10th but nut her sire). She is a tall gothic girl with skin as dark as ebony and long raiven black braids with blue strieks going down to her midrift. She has a breat body with a big butt and bobs, she dresses like a gothic pimp. I too like to dress weird, today I wore a leather army jacked with a black and white british flag on the back with a pair of black eyes underneath which it says "London after Midnight, Bauhaus!" They are like... my favorite band. (and if u dont know who tf they are get tf to a mily cyros concert u effing basterds), black jeans and pointy black, leather shoes which are totally 70s. I also had some spiked bracelets and and a dog tag which had the words "Hail Satan" cared in it. Both me and my friend dont confine ourselves as slaves to the Camarilla (perppy vampire government) we are Anarcs! and bobody wants to be in the Sabbat cus they are ugly anyway.

So... I just got dresses and told you about my effing undead life, now that its still early in the night I decided to put on some black eye shadow to make my eyes look baggy and some white foundation and go out. I did so and left my room, I made my way down threw the intrinsic and creepy checker board house of mine which reflects so much darkness I see infront of me. My friend whos real name she reveals to no one and calls herself Pursy, was standing infront of the door wearing a black top, short shorts, black cob wed stockings and and black shoes, she also had a had that reads "I *skull* NY". She smiled revealing her fangs and opened her eyes, her left was a dark forest green with brown dots and her right was aqua blue. We exchanged words mentally and decided we would go to a biker bar tonight. On our way we contemplated about deth and The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe while listening to Chiasm and Forever Slave. We also discussed that bands like Arvil Levuge and t.A.T.o. are just a bunch of posers, cus they use to be so goth back in the day but now theyre all like preppy and shit. We finally came to the biker bar called XXXploit me and it was soooo late 70s/ early 80s. It reminded me a lot on the Batcave back in London. This bar played all the good bands like Bauhaus, Sisters of Mercy, The Cure, Marilyn Manson, Forever Slave, Delain, Rammstein, Evanescance, Siouxsie And The Banshees, Genitorturers and Aural Vampire. The song "Frozen" by Delain was playing so I sat down, ordered a black beer and began cutting only one of my wrists with my black army pocket knife. Pursy ordered her drink but went to the dance floor first, she danced like a zombie. I closed my eyes ans sighed for a second reflecting back on the madness and schizophrenic voices I hear... All of a sudden I herd a gun shot outside! I ran out and I saw it!

It was... Hilary Fucking Duff!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
